


Cam Roulette

by SakuraNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cam sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNeko/pseuds/SakuraNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama end up on a web cam roulette site late one night.  How will the two respond when their cam partner asks them to kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam Roulette

“Shouyou, you should totally go on there though!” Nishinoya had just finished telling him about this website that he found the previous day.  It was one of those web cam roulette sites where you are matched up with a random person to chat with.

“I don’t know, this sounds like a trick,” Hinata was skeptical.  Even though Nishinoya said he’d gotten to chat to some cute girls, there was no way of knowing if the same would happen for him.

That was how the following Sunday night Hinata and Kageyama found themselves, bleary eyed in front of the computer at two a.m. They were tired, having decided to make it a contest to see who could stay up the latest, and their inhibitions were low. Neither of them were willing to lose and go to sleep first. Hinata typed in the web address that Nishinoya had told him about earlier in the week, and was greeted with a simple web page displaying the options to turn on the cam or just use text chat.  Hinata hit the button to turn on the cam.

“What are you doing, dumbass?! I don’t want weird people seeing us!” Kageyama argued when he realized what Hinata was doing.

“It’ll be fine, Nishinoya told me about this,” Hinata gave Kageyama a tired smile. Kageyama just frowned at him, not making any more protests, this probably wouldn’t last long anyways since they were both tired.

The two of them sat there looking at the picture of themselves on the screen as they waited to be matched up with another person. Hinata’s breath hitched as he saw the words ‘connected to partner’ flash up on the screen.  He instantly felt a little more awake as he saw the person on the other side come into view.  It was a cute girl!  She had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes, she was a little hard to make out in the dimly lit room she was in.

 Good evening, boys.  Can’t sleep?” she asked sweetly as she stared back at them.  Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, not really knowing what to do in this situation.  They hadn’t actually anticipated being matched up with such a cute girl first thing.

“S-something like that…” Hinata mumbled out, his cheeks going rosy.  The girl laughed at him.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep though, it’s late for elementary school kids.  Are you giving your brother there a hard time?”  she asked innocently enough.

“What!!?  I’m not in elementary school, and this jerk is definitely not my brother!” Hinata replied, suddenly feeling a lot more awake.  Kageyama had yet to say anything, letting his talkative counterpart take the lead.

“Middle school?”

“High school!  This is my teammate,” Hinata said pointing at Kageyama, “Say something already.”

“I’m sorry you got matched up with this one, please forgive him,” Kageyama said to the girl.

“Hey, you jerk, I’ll make you pay for that!” Hinata said as he tackled Kageyama.  They heard the girl laughing at them.

“You guys are so funny.  What sport do you play?”

“Volleyball,” they both replied, returning to a sitting position.

“Are you any good?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think we are. See this guy here is a setter on our team,” Hinata said pointing at Kageyama, “And we have this attack that goes like ‘guwaa’ and ‘bam’.  It’s so cool.”

“I guess we’re alright,” Kageyama quips.

“Have some faith in us! We’ve gotten a whole lot better since training with Ukai,” Hinata glared.

“Are you guys together?” the girl asked, smiling at the sleepy boys.

“W-what, you mean like dating? NO! Who would actually want to date this jerk?” Hinata’s face resembling a tomato.

“Cut it out with the jerk crap!” Kageyama grabbed his hair and yanked on it like usual.  The girl was laughing at them again.

“Kiss!  I want to see a kiss!” she cheered.

“No way! I’m not kissing him,” Hinata said as he looked incredulously at the girl.

“Come on, you can go to sleep afterwards and just pretend it was a dream.  No one will know,” she egged them on.

“It wouldn’t be a dream, it’d be a nightmare,” Kageyama groaned.

“Please, pretty please,” she pleaded with them.

“Give us something in return!” Hinata said.

“What, you’re not actually considering doing this?” Kageyama grabbed for Hinata’s hair again, trying to push some sense into his fluffy orange head.

“Hmmm…” the girl tapped her chin trying to think of a good reward for the two.

“What about your email or phone number so we can talk again,” Hinata suggested.  He would definitely brag to Nishinoya about getting a girl’s number tomorrow, though the means of aquiring said number would remain a mystery.

“I guess I’d be okay with that,” she nodded, “you seem like pretty trustworthy guys and you’re funny.  Kissing comes first though.”  Hinata turned his head to face Kageyama and looked at him waiting to see what the setter’s response would be.

“Fine, but only one, and no tongue,” Kageyama relented and his cheeks grew warmer.  

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hinata said quietly so that the girl couldn’t hear them.

“I-it’s fine, dumbass, let’s just get this over with,” Kageyama whispered back, “Close your eyes, I don’t want you staring at me while I do this.”  Hinata complied and closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to Kageyama.  Kageyama moved closer, close enough for Hinata’s breath to ghost over his face, mingling with his own.  He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them.  Their lips pressed together, Hinata tilted his head a little to avoid their noses bashing together. They both barely registered the girl on the other side of the screen cheering them on. Then the kiss was over and they pulled away from each other, both of their faces flushed.

“I’m surprised you actually did it,” her own face a little red as she smiled at them, “Well as promised, here’s my number.”  She typed her number into the chat window that had been unused until now.

“Uuwaaa, I can’t believe I finally got a girl’s number,” Hinata grinned as he grabbed his cell phone to put the number in.

“I’m going to go to sleep now, I’ll talk to you guys later,” the girl said and logged off after the boys had wished her good night.

“Kageyama, she was so cute!  I hope we can talk with her again,” Hinata practically squealed with excitement.

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hinata asked as he glanced up from his phone.

“N-nothing,” Kageyama said looking down.

“Don’t look so down, we got her number after all. The kiss wasn’t for nothing,” Hinata said, “Look the number is real!  Her name is Karin!” Sure enough she had replied to Hinata’s text with her name.

“I suppose so,” Kageyama blushed as he looked at Hinata, stared at him more like it.

“W-what?  Is there something on my face?” Hinata questioned, running a hand over his face to see if he had food or something on him.

“Did the kiss really not affect you?” Kageyama said in a whispered breath.

“It was just a little kiss...I mean it’s totally fine, right?” Hinata asked, “It’s like playing spin the bottle.”

“It was my first kiss,” Kageyama replied.

“Me too! I mean, I think I would have prefered a girl, but it wasn’t that bad,” Hinata grinned at him.

“Want to try again?” Kageyama muttered.

“What was that?” Hinata leaned closer to Kageyama, hoping to hear him better, but the setter grabbed him and smashed their lips together.  This time the no tongue rule was overturned.  Kageyama licked against Hinata’s lips before they opened allowing him to explore the other’s mouth.  Hinata relaxed into the kiss, his inhibitions low as he was still feeling the effects of not sleeping.  They pulled away from each other, their lips shiny with saliva.

“You could have just asked if you wanted to kiss again, Bakageyama!” Hinata stuck his tongue out.

“I’m going to sleep now,” Kageyama said, much too tired to stay up any longer.

“You’ll lose if you go to sleep first!” Hinata stated.

“Well then I guess the winner will have to think of some punishment,” Kageyama replied, lying down and covering himself with his blanket.

Kageyama’s punishment was holding Hinata’s hand all the way to school the next morning.  A punishment that Kageyama wasn’t unhappy to comply with.

Later, while the pair were eating lunch outside in their usual spot, a girl walked up to them.

“I had fun last night, boys.  Want to do a repeat in real life?” the cute brunette girl asked.

“K-Karin!” Hinata shouted.  

 

That was how they came to know their senpai, Karin, the only witness to their first kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even used chat roulette, or similar sites, but I thought this idea sounded really cute.


End file.
